


[月三馆/赤兔赤] 无味

by leafleftleaves



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, M/M, Multi, cake & fork, cake攻, 月all, 血腥暗示
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25281559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafleftleaves/pseuds/leafleftleaves
Summary: 避雷指南（一定要读！！！）：※ 涉及cp：月黑、月兔、月苇、赤兔赤，并且不保证后面不会反攻※ cake & fork世界观：可自行搜索，文章内也会慢慢解释。人分为有cake、fork和普通人，只有fork能闻到cake的味道，cake自己不知道。fork成年后除了cake（血肉，身上液体）以外吃任何东西都食之无味。我流魔改。※ 阅读请确保自己已满18岁，成年人不接受的也请自行避雷※ 私设如山
Relationships: 兔赤 - Relationship, 月クロ, 月兔, 月苇, 赤兔
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

1  
木兔第一次说“阿月看起来很好吃”的时候，没有人在意 ，只有月岛萤在他马上和其他人说起话来时对着他的后脑勺出神，然后默默把这句话记下了。这当然是玩笑吧 ，月岛思索着，他根本不知道自己在说什么了。可是他还是感觉到了这句话背后主人的某一种特质，让他在失眠的时候还能因回想起而身体颤抖的某一种特质。  
于是合宿的每一顿饭，月岛都坐在离木兔不远的地方，状若不经意地观察。他最后得出的结论和一开始的判断没有什么两样，即“木兔前辈是个每次吃饭时都像饿了三年的单细胞大胃王”。月岛愈发肯定了自己的想法，望着他的时候偶尔甚至会不经意地露出点笑，让山口在他对面看得毛骨悚然。他不知道月岛在想象木兔健壮的牙齿撕扯开筋肉，有力的舌头卷过还未被咀嚼彻底的食物，然后在喉咙的滚动下不管不顾地吞咽下去。这是一种极具热情的吃饭的姿态，充满了对食物最纯粹的热爱，在月岛的眼里几乎是崇高而伟大。他几乎是受到生理欲望“眷顾”的，能够以一种忠诚的方式追求并且永远得到满足。  
这种姿态是月岛无论如何都无法模仿的。他神情恹恹地用筷子拨弄着碗里的食物，勉强咽下去几口，突然觉得实在无法忍受。他猛地站起来端起还剩了一半的餐盘，说：“我吃完了。”

2  
月岛开始对木兔展露出一种若有若无的在意，微小到触球之后没有立即去关注球的落点而是在悬空的时候多看了木兔的眼睛半秒，或者总是走在木兔的后面而不是前面或者旁边。然而这种在意还是被人发现了。  
不是月岛做得太明显。  
而是黑尾铁朗一直在留意他。  
终于有一次，在月岛在食堂用余光留意着进食的木兔时，脑袋被餐盘重重地压住 ：  
“阿月你太瘦了，要多吃肉啊！”  
月岛几乎要发飙，推了一下眼镜，还没来得及说出什么，被黑尾用一筷子烧鸡肉堵住了嘴：“要听前辈的话啊！”  
月岛的脸色已经差让身边的人纷纷规避，这时候黑尾网弯下腰，凑到了月岛的耳边：“别看木兔了，他不是的。”  
——是什么？  
“阿月太香了，比起吃什么都开心得不行的家伙，还是多关爱一下我这种可怜人吧。”  
黑尾在月岛反应过来之前走了 ，甚至没留给他发脾气的机会。  
——是什么？  
月岛在从来没有听说过的情况下 ，或许是出于某种本能，似乎马上理解到了这句话的深意。他忽然觉得焦躁不安，猛地抬头问山口忠：“我是什么味道？”  
“啊？”山口被问懵了，“什么什么味道？”  
“算了。”月岛站起身，“吃完了。”

3  
月岛发现自己开始丢东西，不，不应该说是丢东西。  
他穿过一次还没来得及洗的球衣经常无缘无故地消失，在一两天后重新出现的时候，却已经是散发着洗衣粉清香的状态了。就好像有个田螺姑娘。这倒也不是什么大事，毕竟球衣有好几件替换，这事带来的最大影响不如说是月岛好几天没洗过衣服。  
他一开始以为是哪个队友拿错了或者顺便帮他洗了，但几次之后发现显然不是这样。这种事情发生多了还是会给人不愉快的感觉，  
合宿的时候其实没有太多隐私，订摄像头这种事情既花钱又太显眼，所以月岛决定亲自蹲守一次。  
说是蹲守，其实也只是晚上黑着灯在更衣室玩手机罢了，这种事情对月岛来说简直是轻而易举。  
大约十一点的时候，门外传来就脚步声。  
来了。  
月岛锁上手机，坐直身体看着门口 。  
门锁转动，打开的一瞬间走廊的光倾泻进室内，门口的黑影把手放在更衣室的开关上，却已经和月岛目光对上了。  
赤苇京治略微顿了一下，然后动作如常地开灯，说：“你在等黑尾前辈吗？”  
“嗯？”这反应在月岛的预料之外，不如说，出现的人也在他的预料之外。  
“黑尾前辈和我说晚上洗衣房人少，所以会和同样讨厌人多的月岛一起去洗衣服。啊，我是来拿落下的毛巾的，他还没来吗？”  
“……”月岛的脸慢慢地黑了下来，随便应了几声，离开了更衣室。

3  
“黑尾前辈洗我衣服干什么？”月岛微微低头，直视着黑尾铁朗的眼睛。  
“哈？”黑尾看起来似乎是莫名其妙，“什么洗你衣服？”  
“你要我的球衣做什么？”月岛又问了一遍。  
“不是，我从来没有动过你的衣服吧。”  
“每天晚上，我穿过的球衣都会消失，然后在一两天之后出现洗干净的，我可不像某种单细胞生物 一样发现不了。黑尾前辈，在这两天之内，你拿我穿过的衣服做了什么？”  
黑尾的脸色微微有些变换，末了突然一笑：“我明白了。是赤苇告诉你的吧？”  
月岛偏头。  
黑尾眯起眼睛：“你不如好好看看，拿你衣服的到底是谁。”

4  
黑尾和月岛在更衣室里坐了好几个晚上，都没有等到任何动静，倒是的确在最后趁洗衣房人少一起去洗过衣服。  
月岛觉得自己的智商被侮辱了，而他不知为何一直没有做出抵抗的举动。他说：“黑尾前辈，如果你不拿我的衣服的话，是没有人会拿我的衣服的。”  
黑尾说：“赤苇绝对是发现了什么才不来的。”  
月岛无奈：“不要再诬陷赤苇前辈了。如果黑尾前辈直说的话，我也不会生气的。”  
黑尾一顿 ：“也不会生气的？”  
“如果我对黑尾前辈生气的话，就不会这样连着几天一起坐在黑暗的更衣室里了。”  
在一片昏黑之中，两个人的表情都模糊不清。月岛伸手摁住了黑尾撑在长板凳上的手：“到底是怎么回事？”  
黑尾的手微微动了动、月岛的手指太细了，几乎给人一种脆弱的感觉，但却比他的还要略大一些。整个包覆在他的手上。他轻声说：”阿月太香了，第一次见到的时候就闻到了。“  
月岛对于接下来的内容有种莫名的焦躁和期待，他能感到自己的心跳在加速。  
”我之所以能完全按照食谱吃饭，是因为我们这种人吃所有的东西都不会有味道的、只有像阿月这样——不，其实就是阿月，太甜了，让人完全控制不住。”  
月岛说：“所以你拿了我的队服下饭吃？”  
黑尾表情扭曲了一下，虽然在黑暗里没人看见：“都说了那个不是我。”  
“好。”月岛完全是在敷衍他，继续问，“所以呢？”  
“想尝到阿月更多的味道，我真的很想……”  
月岛忽然伸手捧住他的脸，拇指摁了摁他的嘴唇，然后侧头吻了上去。这是深夜无人的体育馆，没有光可以抵达的更衣室内，在夏日的蝉鸣声和轻微的汗水气息里，这个湿热的吻在两个人之间交换，在黑暗中代替了视觉形成美好的图景。黑尾尝到了自分化以来最香甜的味道，几乎让人想要流下泪水。  
但在他急切地想要继续从月岛的舌头中汲取的时候，月岛却掐着他的脸颊退出了。他抵着黑尾的鼻尖说：”黑尾前辈是这个意思吗？“  
黑尾有些不满足地又碰了碰月岛的唇。  
月岛另一只手揉了一下他乱翘的头发，说：“今天到此为止。”

5  
月岛已经完全掌握了木兔的饮食习惯，简而言之，都是一些他不爱吃的东西。  
这两天他吃得格外地多，几乎有些不自然的程度。  
真是受上天眷顾，月岛想着，喜欢吃饭究竟是一种什么感觉。但也许是他的错觉。他总感觉木兔前辈吃饭时有种说不出的感觉，好像是困惑，又好像是饿得出奇和食物有仇（有时候表情甚至会有点接近影山，但是月岛看木兔的目光实在是滤镜严重，在出现这个念头的第一瞬间就把国王的脸赶跑了）。也许是最近升温很容易中暑，木兔喝的水也比平时多。  
但那种吃饭喝水时带着的“气势”，还真是令人向往。  
不过现在他知道无法进食的不止他一个人，虽然完全不在同一个层面上（应该说完全相反），但是黑尾铁朗的存在的确给了他一些宽慰感。  
而且他的注意力也被转移了些——他很享受那种被需要的感觉，在暗中喂一只大猫无疑让他的心情好了很多。  
他知道黑尾在隔壁桌看自己，但他并没有和他的对视的打算。过了几分钟，等木兔风卷残云地吃完了之后，才慢慢悠悠地站起身，做出要去还餐盘的样子。  
经过黑尾的时候，他也站起身。  
“阿月又剩了这么多啊？真是太浪费了。”他状若不经意地拿起月岛盘子里的东西吃了下去。  
猫真是喜欢翻人剩下的食物。  
月岛露出了个不明显的笑，真不愧是垃圾场暂时的霸主、

6  
让月岛没有想到的，是自己又开始丢衣服了。  
他黑着脸对黑尾说：“黑尾前辈有事情直接对我说，不要做这些偷偷摸摸的事情。”  
黑尾有些抓狂：“说了很多次了，这个真的不是我。”  
“真的吗？”月岛盯着他 。  
黑尾点头，表情非常无奈：”真的。“  
月岛看了他几秒，说：“我知道了。”  
他相信了。到了现在这种关系，黑尾也没什么糊弄他的必要。  
黑尾喃喃道：“终于平反了，太不容易了。”  
月岛说：“今天晚上？”  
黑尾一笑：“一定要抓住赤苇的小尾巴。”

7  
又是在没有光的更衣室。  
两个人靠在一起坐下，黑尾时不时去他颈间嗅一嗅。月岛还挺喜欢这种感觉，中间几次黑尾索吻的时候，他都答应了。  
还是11点多。  
脚步声从外面传来，但这次却有些重。  
黑尾掐了掐月岛的胳膊，示意他注意。月岛这次也吸取了经验教训，像上次那样简单蹲守是不可能和赤苇完成过招的。在黑尾的建议下，两个人这次是等在隔壁的房间，也就是女更衣室。第一次听到这个建议的时候，月岛一时无语，只想感叹不愧是三年级 ，论狗的程度来说真的是自愧不如。  
两个人把门开了一条缝，等听到那人已经走进了更衣室，才出到走廊上来。  
室内传来悉悉索索的声音，二人安心等候。  
几分钟过后，门开了。走出来的人手上果然抱着乌野的队服，但是——  
“木兔前辈？”月岛错愕地看着他。  
“阿阿阿阿阿月？”木兔光太郎舌头打结了，一低头看到手里的制服，再抬头看看来人，脸慢慢地红了起来，突然蹲在地上把脸埋进了膝盖里。  
……这是什么？羞耻过度整个人死机了吗？  
月岛和黑尾都在彼此的脸上看出了茫然，黑尾试探地拿脚尖踢踢他：“喂木兔，赤苇呢？”  
没有答复。  
月岛蹲下来：“木兔前辈，我没有生气。能告诉我是怎么回事吗？”  
还是没有答复。  
月岛和黑尾左右看了看，确认这个人已经完全停机了。  
只能叫赤苇过来了。  
而且，这也是他们一开始在等的人。

8  
赤苇京治真是一个神奇的人。月岛和黑尾看着他在木兔耳边说了几句话，后者居然非常缓慢地复活了。  
这种事情到底是怎么做到的啊？  
木兔看着月岛，表情非常委屈，低声说：“阿月，对不起。”  
月岛也有些慌，他受不了这个，“没……不用……木兔前辈。”他不知道自己在说什么。  
这时候黑尾一直在看赤苇，但后者似乎完全没有和他对线的意思，目光也落在木兔身上。  
木兔小声说：“我这几天……突然感觉吃所有的东西都没有味道……”  
咦？  
黑尾心中警铃大作。  
“只有阿月，会给人一种好有食欲的感觉——啊当然不是说要吃掉阿月，我也说不清楚，呃……”  
完了完了完了。黑尾心底一沉，这家伙也是了。  
但此时似乎有人比他更加激动——或者说，因为这个人似乎从来没有激动过，所以才显得此刻的举动是如此突兀。  
赤苇扶住木兔的肩膀，他的声音虽然不高也不大，但似乎有些发抖：“你说什么？”  
“我说我吃东西没有味道，但是阿月有。”  
赤苇愣了，他说：”怎么可能……你不应该是fork，一定是哪里弄错了。”  
木兔茫然道：“fork是什么？”  
黑尾一摊手：“就是我和赤苇这种，吃所有东西都不会有味道，只有看到阿月这样的cake才能觉出好吃的倒霉家伙。恭喜啊，你也是了。”  
赤苇还在纠结，他的语气甚至有些急：“可是前些年那个人明明说过，根据你的出生时间和血液检测和对食欲的高度敏感，都是在为成为cake做准备，怎么会……”  
“喂，可是真正的cake似乎完全不爱吃饭的样子啊？”黑尾插嘴。  
赤苇皱眉：”他肯定是喜欢吃蛋糕才会变成cake的。“  
黑尾一时失语：”现在是吐槽的时候吗？“  
木兔更糊涂了：“什么，难道我以后会不喜欢吃肉吗？怎么可能？”  
赤苇坚定道：“不会的，你一定会成为cake的，我一直在等木兔前辈……”  
“更重要的是，赤苇，几天前阿月的衣服到底是不是你偷的？”  
“啊！对不起阿月，我——”  
”木兔前辈不可能是的，我们之后再多确认一下。”  
“赤苇，不要逃避话题。”  
……  
好混乱啊。  
月岛萤张了张嘴，一向口齿伶俐且刻薄的他也不知道该如何理清这场混战。过了一会儿，在几个自说自话的家伙已经完全不知道在讲些什么的时候，他终于憋出了一句话：  
”赤苇前辈，你信算命的？“  
……  
走廊里安静了一刻。  
赤苇微微偏开一点头，神色平常：“不是。”  
黑尾冷不丁道：“明明就是。”  
赤苇终于深吸了口气，整理了下刚才的狼狈，说：“对不起，月岛，之前你的衣服是我拿的。”  
“哦。”月岛也不是很意外，他想了想，说，“下次不要再诬陷黑尾前辈了。”  
赤苇对黑尾低了低头：“黑尾前辈，非常抱歉。”  
“好吧。”黑尾闲闲地应了一声，“某种程度上，也要感谢你了。”如果不是这一出，也不会和月岛有今天的关系。  
他也终于安静下来，问道：“所以，赤苇一直在等木兔分化成cake？”


	2. Chapter 2

9  
赤苇京治在很早的时候就知道了自己是fork。没有什么其他的缘故，只因为他的双亲都是。  
——都是。  
他早就吃习惯了没有味道的东西，可以说他从出生开始就几乎没有吃过任何调味料，微量元素的摄入全靠补充剂，永远以过敏的借口携带便当。偶尔受同学诱惑吃上几口便利店的食物，他因为过度的刺激立马就抱着塑料袋干呕，呕到最后嗓子都沙哑了，喝了很多水才缓和过来。从此他再也不尝试。  
而在上高中的时候，他正如父母的料想分化成了fork。这既表明了他前15年异于常人的生活并非一场无谓笑话，但同时也是一种人最不愿看到的意料之中。  
如果是笑话就好了。  
赤苇夫妇的坚持来自于对犯罪的极端厌恶。尽管日常的世界中人对cake与fork知之甚少，但在知晓的人眼里，fork几乎就是野兽、变态、杀人犯的代名词。赤苇夫妇想要洗刷这种糟糕的印象，更恐惧自己与孩子会因为这种生理的缺陷（在他们的眼中，这无疑是一种卑劣的缺陷）而沦为吃人的怪兽。  
但如果从来不接触欲望，人就真的可以心如止水吗？

赤苇京治因为那些呕吐的印象，对食物的芬芳只能感到恶心。但在他刚刚分化的时候，cake的香气就让他完全明白了父母为什么会担心他因此疯狂。那是和弱队比赛时对面的经理，高中一年级的赤苇在替补席上几乎就要崩溃，那种冲击让他在那一周几乎是夜不能寐，却在反复思量过后下定了决心。  
产生了他生来头一次叛逆的念头。  
赤苇不打算再过上一辈子如之前一般索然无味的人生，也不打算和父母一样对猎物避之唯恐不及。他很清晰地明白自己一定要找到cake，只是这种决心，他不会和任何人说。  
他也在这个时间认识了木兔光太郎。  
木兔所有的表现都和民间传说中未分化cake的表征如出一辙。对食物无尽的渴望源于一种类似于献祭的态度，胃口像个无底洞而吃进去的热量却消失无踪，永远在供给、永远在输出，在人群的正中散发着惊人的热度。如果画上一张热力图代表着木兔光太郎的人形一定是血红一片，如果打破封闭的状态他身上的正压会经由四肢往外流。总之，这种形象在食不知味的fork眼中几乎带着一种宗教的神圣感，赤苇京治认定自己必然是一见钟情。

”不是吧，赤苇前辈就因为这个吗？“月岛突然没忍住笑了，不，他也没打算忍。  
“还有算命的。”黑尾在旁边闲闲地补了一句。  
赤苇看了他们两个一眼。月岛隐约觉得他那张扑克脸好像透着一点微妙的恼羞成怒，但在他没打算表露出来的情况下，没有人能说清楚。  
”算命的就不讲了。”赤苇淡淡地说，“反正已经是这种情况了。”  
他之前相信如果是木兔的话，他一定会等他分化，再用自己的方式去追求，然后小心翼翼地忍住、在永远不得满足的克制中和他共度一生。他知道如果是木兔前辈自己一定不会做出犯罪的事情，因为这一定不可能。  
不过现在这些前提全都崩塌了。木兔是fork，他的竞争者。  
接下来又该如何呢，放弃对cake的念想，继续追求木兔，然后像父母一样度过食不知味的余生吗？  
但在他无法忍耐地做出偷外校学弟球衣这种龌龊事的时候，赤苇就知道自己肯定回不去了。  
他疲惫地眨了眨眼，解读面前的景象几乎成了一种吃力的事情。他几乎在嫉妒此时看起来还挺轻松的黑尾铁朗——凭什么啊？  
赤苇对月岛说：“衣服我不会再拿了，抱歉，我先回去了。”  
“等等！”木兔突然拉了一下他。赤苇眨了眨眼，发现他脸色爆红。  
“赤苇！……呃……”木兔似乎忸怩了起来，“……你喜欢我？”  
“……”赤苇再次产生了一种崩溃的感觉，一时间不知道该作何反应。  
他轻声说：“还重要吗？”  
”当然重要了啊！“木兔声音忽然郑重了起来，一字一句掷地有声，”这是赤苇的感情，我当然要好好回复。“  
赤苇木然地看着他，点点头：“哦。”  
“我也喜欢赤苇哦！”  
赤苇有点晕了，怔了一会儿说：“你知不知道什么意思？”  
木兔看着他，双眼熠熠生辉：“我想要认真回应赤苇的感情。我一直都很在意你，在今天他听到这番话之后 ，我想我也喜欢赤苇，想要和你在一起。”  
赤苇看着他，久久没说出话。但再开口时他拍了拍木兔的肩膀：“对不起，木兔前辈，不过我不会再喜欢你了。”

10  
“真的不是哪里搞错了吗？”月岛用叉子把草莓分成两半。  
“不可能错的。”黑尾等了半天也没等到月岛喂，颇为无奈地叹了口气。果然这家伙只会把不吃的食物喂给自己。  
月岛咽下一口草莓，皱眉：“黑尾前辈不觉得我比起cake，更像fork吗？”  
“……看起来是这样没错。”黑尾认可地点点头，看得月岛一阵不爽。这种浮夸的动作幅度像是在拿他当小孩逗。  
“木兔前辈才更像是cake。”月岛继续说着，似乎仅仅是自言自语。他以往从来不这样做。  
黑尾突然说：“阿月，你才是，可不要搞错了。“  
他的声音很低，听得月岛有种无端的心慌。  
”就算再像，你也不是的。你不是fork，木兔也不是cake，不要妄想以fork的那种方式去追求他，根本就是不可能的。“黑尾缓缓地说。  
月岛愣了一秒，露出了个类似冷笑的表情：“黑尾前辈在开玩笑吗？”  
“阿月真的以为你对木兔的那种心思别人看不出来吗？”黑尾平静地看着他的眼睛，继续说道，“不过可不要想太多了，这种定好的规则是不可能变化的，阿月最好……”  
月岛猛地站起身，推了推眼镜：“黑尾前辈，恕我无法达到你的要求。”  
月岛像是第一次被踩到雷区一样，头也不回地走了。  
黑尾铁朗看着他的背影在眼前消失，叉子叉进他剩在原地的小半块蛋糕，默不作声地吃光了。

11  
在后半段合宿中，几个人依然在第三体育馆练球。但是由于音驹和乌野两位过度热情的一年级的加入，原本四个人的训练产生了一种割裂感，这其实让所有人都松了口气。  
在有他人介入的情况下，所有人暂时假装忽略发生过的事情。  
月岛冷眼旁观，意外地发现赤苇和木兔之间的关系似乎没有什么变化——至少看起来是这样。  
只是空气中还有一种粘稠的气氛在蔓延。  
月岛觉得有些无法呼吸，擦了擦起雾的眼镜，向板凳的位置走去。黑尾和木兔平时一定会拉着他不让走，不过今天倒是不会发生这种事情。

一瓶水被递到手边。  
抓住水瓶的却不是经理姑娘的小手。月岛的视线上移，见赤苇京治正专注地看着他：“训练结束后谈一谈？”

月岛看到谈话的地点又是那个更衣室时，嘴角抽搐了一下，心说难道赤苇不会有PTSD的吗。  
赤苇像是看出了他复杂的心情，说：“这里比较安静，总比在馆里开着大灯或者在室外要好些。”  
月岛点点头，也没打算再纠结：“赤苇前辈找我有什么事？借衣服吗？”  
赤苇语气一顿：“月岛对我的敌意还真是不小呢j。”  
月岛的眼神变换了一下，听到对方接着说了下去：“月岛对木兔前辈非常在意吧？”  
……  
月岛突然觉得有点坐不住，不至于这么明显吧？他的面色沉了下去，语气也变得有些刺耳：“赤苇前辈不觉得自己在说了那种话之后，木兔前辈的事情应当已经与你无关了吗？”  
“这样吗，那如果我说我比较在意月岛的事情呢？”  
月岛发现赤苇京治还真是难以应付。在他说出应答的话语之前，对方就马上接了下去：“开玩笑的。木兔前辈事情当然不会与我无关。”  
“有话直说吧。”月岛不想继续被他调戏。  
“现在这种情况下，如果说你是唯一有能力让木兔前辈快乐的人可能也不为过，月岛是不是也这么觉得呢？”  
果然。月岛隐隐约约猜到了，平静地接过他的话茬：“想让我割肉喂他吗？我恐怕没有那么多可割的。”  
“不需要这么暴力吧。”赤苇下意识地打量了一下他过分瘦削的身体，继续道，“一直以来，都有着cake作为供给方让fork生活的方法。最常见的一种，就是养血——通过服用特定的药物，cake可以周期性地排出血液，只要好好利用，对于fork来说就足够了。”  
月岛下意识地撇了撇嘴，说：“像女孩子一样。”  
“你愿意吗？”  
“……”月岛没有回答，只说，“除了血液，还有其他方法吧。其他的体液什么不也算吗。”  
“抱歉，我暂时也没有靠谱的配方。”  
月岛想他才不相信，不过相信与否其实也没有什么意义，他转言说道：“真想不到一直以来都在训练如果回避cake赤苇前辈，手上居然会握着这种药物。”  
赤苇又问了一遍：“你愿意吗？”  
月岛知道他实际上没有回避这个问题的空间，他摘下眼镜，在一团迷雾之中，一切都模糊不清。他说：“成交。”


	3. Chapter 3

12  
原来是这样的。  
月岛仰头望着天花板，在蒙蒙蒸汽之中他精疲力竭。  
地上有好几摊血，浴缸里也蹭上了一些，不过他现在已经懒得弄了。他躺了好一会儿，直到浴缸里的热水也染上了淡红色，才摸到洗手台上的手机，在显示着“赤苇京治”的窗口（月岛习惯存其他人的全名）打出一串文字。  
——的确是一剂猛药呢，赤苇前辈的收藏果然非常厉害。只不过一次性流光了的话，再找其他的cake恐怕也没有那么容易哦？

合宿已经结束一段时间了，不出意外，他在临走前拿到了那三个家伙的邮箱。  
和黑尾的邮件往来一直不咸不淡，基本都是黑尾扯几句他答一句，都是些“吃了什么”“有没有好好练球”“今天宫城下雨了现在是不是淋成落汤鸡了啊”这种蛋疼话题。表面上好像是前辈总闲得没事调戏他（他发邮件时曾经不小心被山口看到了一次，自己莫名有些紧张，但山口却只是感叹“黑尾前辈果然对阿月很感兴趣”之类的话），但实际上，毫无来由的，月岛隐隐认定自己的答复有某种特殊的效果。  
比如黑尾一直在等待他的某种反应。  
比如黑尾说了这么多就是想引起他情绪激动一次。  
伸着猫爪子想要再踩一次雷区，不过很遗憾，月岛已经学会不动声色了。  
这一段时间黑尾的挑衅并没有任何效果，月岛的回复几乎称得上“礼貌”。他可以判断出黑尾的心情大概会越来越烂，甚至到某一个时间点会有点坐不住。不过黑尾是个非常隐忍的人，那一天不会来得很早，所以月岛就只是漫不经心地等待——很恶劣就是了。  
至于木兔，月岛的应对就没那么从容了。  
原因无他，木兔光太郎的脑回路……实在不是很容易猜测的。木兔发来的讯息一次就是一大长串，月岛一开始回复时还有一丝纠结，但到后来却发现，自己完全是想太多了。似乎他怎么回答都对木兔光太郎造成不了什么影响，仿佛木兔只是在对名为“月岛”的空气交流。月岛常常会有种自己根本就不重要的念头，甚至略微有点气恼。  
木兔是如何看待这些的呢？  
月岛无法回答，距离越远越无法想象。这个世界上是有人知道的，当然有人，但这个人不会是他。  
不过月岛没想到的是这一段时间聊得最多的，居然就是赤苇京治。  
至于内容……他很小心没有让任何人看到。

不到一分钟，手机就又响了。  
赤苇京治：流了太多血，阿月觉得害怕了吗？第一次排出是会更激烈一点，之后记得按时吃补药，自己也要多吃点东西哦。：-D  
“：-D”。  
月岛黑着脸看手机。  
他还“：-D”。  
因为流血的人并不是自己，并且马上就可以看到木兔前辈幸福的笑脸，甚至自己也可以留一点蘸面包吃，所以赤苇当然可以“：-D”。  
月岛的烦躁越来越旺盛，最后猛地起身甚至溅出了一点水花，拿起手机朝地上的血迹摁下快门。凝结的黑红色血块和被水迹晕开的淡红交织在一起，一副肮脏甚至恶心的画面。  
他把照片发给赤苇，又飞快地打上一段话：真抱歉，流出来太多清理不了真是浪费了呢。如果赤苇前辈在的话，是不是就会帮忙弄干净呢？会用抹布还是某样其他东西呢？  
他盯着发送成功的显示，突然有点发愣。他到底在说什么，又想要什么答复啊。  
难道自己是在发泄情绪吗。  
还没等月岛想清楚，手机却响了起来。  
赤苇直接打来了电话。  
月岛摁下接听键。  
“月岛？”  
“大概不会有别人了。”  
赤苇的声音带上一点笑意：“月岛很紧张吧？”  
月岛下意识地反驳：“并不是紧张。”  
“不好意思，之前的剂量似乎是给得有点多了，”赤苇却软化了语气。“本来想慢慢来的，不过那样就不会一次性排出干净了。如果一点一点排出的话，裤子会很容易弄脏的。”  
“我明白。”月岛皱眉，又补充道，“现在准备好的小瓶子已经灌满了，但是血还没有止住。”  
“咦，原来月岛是会流很多血的体质呢。”  
“这种事情谁会知道。”  
“不过，月岛还是不要再在浴室待下去比较好，已经开始头晕了吧，而且湿度过大也会对排出有影响的。”  
“现在我是什么样，图片里你也看到了。”  
赤苇像是突然想起了什么，迟疑道：“月岛有姐姐或者妹妹吗？啊，或者和妈妈一起住？”  
“……只有哥哥。怎么了？”  
“翻一下柜子，看看有没有卫生巾。”  
月岛脸黑了：“你是让我……”  
赤苇的声音很抱歉：“虽然之前一次性排出是为了不要弄脏裤子 ，不过看来现在还是得用这种方法了。”

月岛撕开卫生巾包装，有些迷茫。  
他看过了赤苇“贴心”地发来的教程链接，不会用倒是不至于。他迟疑地贴上，卫生巾贴在男士内裤上的样子称得上怪异，护翼也浮在两边。结果这时候却听到了月岛明光的声音：“萤？还好吗？”  
是在浴室里的时间太久了。  
月岛顿时感觉羞耻感更重了，匆忙应了一声，移开目光提上裤子，古怪的摩擦感让他耳根都发烫。他在浴缸的放水声中拽了好几张卫生纸跪下擦拭地上的血迹，在统统扔进马桶里冲掉，最后把洗手台上的三个小瓶子揣进浴衣的兜里。  
开门的时候明光站在门口，无奈地看着他：“洗澡的时间也太长了吧，下次不要再看手机了……啊，怎么又把汤放掉了？妈说过好几次要节约一点了。”  
月岛有些不自然地避开他的目光：“对不起，忘了。”

13  
月岛虚弱地趴在课桌上。  
这是第三天了，流血依然没有止住。  
山口有些担忧地拍拍他：“阿月，要不今天就不去社团了吧？这两天你看起来好糟糕，都已经受伤了，别像昨天那样……”  
”别说了。”  
月岛不愿意回想之前的经历。  
昨天社团活动的时候，月岛刚一起跳就觉得下身有点不对劲，好像有什么东西汩汩流出。他用了半秒想明白那是什么，动作都有些变形。排球从指尖飞出去，一个莫名其妙的拦网出界。  
月岛不太自在地去板凳上喝了口水，事实上是要通过坐下的动作向下蹭，让卫生巾快些把流出的血吸进去。  
这件事重复了好几次之后，终于露出了点破绽。  
在一次扣球失败之后，影山对着他拧紧了眉头，有些迟疑地说：“月岛……”  
“因为没有接住国王完美的托球，所以要理所应当地责难了吗？”月岛的心情也很糟糕，这一段训练 让他心情和身体都紧绷到了极点。  
“不是。大概，血……”  
这个音节刚出来的时候，月岛立刻敏锐地感觉到了不对，他此刻高速运转的大脑让他立刻出声打断了影山的后半句话，没有立刻查看身下的情况，而是向更角落的地方走过去。  
冷汗流了一后背，他迅速往下扫了一眼，幸好腿上还没有血迹，而乌野的裤子是黑色的。  
结果因为过度紧张，他没有发现滚到脚边的瓶子；并且因为这几天严重的虚弱和方才的训练过度，没有保持住平衡——  
他在谷地的尖叫声中重重地向前摔了下去。更糟的是，似乎有什么东西要溢出来了。  
月岛仅剩的理智让他控制住自己跌向球架的位置，但是体育馆相对来说是非常安全的，并没有任何尖锐物能让他用来划伤自己，他有些绝望地看着队友跑过来，现在再伪造伤口估计也来不及了，而流出来的粘在地上的血更是没办法解释。头一次月岛感觉到了大脑过载，恨不得整个人就此消失。他快要停止运转的大脑为他找到了有史以来最烂的一个借口：  
“我……肚子疼。”  
然后快速向厕所跑去。

在那之后月岛就回家了，只对山口说是他在摔倒的时候蹭破了腿。时至现在，其实是多亏了山口在那之后的解释才没有人来向他寻根问底，但之前影山看到了多少，乃至于除了影山还有谁看到了，他一概不知。  
的确很不愿意再去社团面对。  
月岛的确不是个对社团活动多么热情的人，甚至说是无所谓。然而因为这种事情而翘掉，只会让他觉得耻辱。  
不过时至如今……  
“跟前辈们说一声我不去了。”他说出这句话，把目光投在地板上，“这两天的确也生病了。”

14  
这时候天色还早，习惯了社团的月岛实在是很不适应。不过好在有事情占据了他的注意力，赤苇的回信到了。  
——血液午休的时候收到了，谢谢月岛呢。不过真的只有一瓶吗，你应该灌了三瓶吧。  
月岛边走边打字：一瓶一瓶来，这是在帮助赤苇前辈控制自己，不要贪污。  
赤苇的回信来得很快：这么说可真是可爱，贪污的话分装也是很方便的。不过放心，我不会的。  
月岛心想偷衣服的人实在是没有资格这么说。  
赤苇又发来一条：不过月岛这两天有在好好吃饭吗？流了这么多血，如果还像原来那样吃点猫食的话，会晕倒的。  
月岛硬邦邦地说：有的。  
赤苇回：是假话吧？  
月岛把手机揣回兜里，烦躁地皱眉。老实说现在他看吃的更恶心了，如果能看到木兔前辈的话……如果能看到木兔前辈的样子，应该也不至于这么厌恶吧。  
有的时候是真的会羡慕啊。  
但就在这个时候，手机却响了起来。  
来电显示：木兔光太郎。  
月岛接起了电话，不知用什么语气“喂”了一声。  
“阿月！休息的时候赤苇居然在旁边发短信，问了才知道是发给阿月的！什么时候你们两个关系这么好了？”  
“……木兔前辈，晚上好。”  
“不回答我的问题吗？不过没有关系，看到了赤苇给你发短信，才发现我也有点想阿月了呢~不如说因为这个想起来真是太好了。啊，不过这样你们是不是就发不了短信了？”  
木兔的脑回路真是一波三折，还没等月岛做出什么回复，就隐约听见赤苇在说“没关系，已经没有在发了。”  
于是木兔快乐地把话题继续了下去：“说起来，阿月，有一件好事，嘿嘿嘿！我之前不是说过吃东西也变得没有胃口了吗，这个问题很神奇地在中午就被解决了~赤苇推荐了食堂新menu的盖饭，果然非常好吃，不，应该说，太好吃了！”  
“是吗，那太好了。”月岛松了口气，看来作战是成功了，赤苇放“调料”的时候还没忘找个理由。  
“果然什么fork和cake的，不是很重要，就一直像以前那样生活就好了。阿月怎么样啊？有没有吃到好吃的东西？”  
“显然我们的食堂并没有换什么新菜单。”  
“啊，那真是太遗憾了。不过就算不好吃，阿月也是要好好吃饭的 。”  
“好的。”月岛突然心念一动，有些略微攥紧了手指，“那个，木兔前辈，为了我能够好好吃饭，有一个请求。”  
“什么？”  
“木兔前辈吃到’好吃的东西’时，可以拍下来给我吗？看到木兔前辈吃饭也会更有食欲的。”  
“咦？就是这点小事吗？当然可以了。”  
电话挂掉的时候，月岛的耳朵还有点发烫。  
说出来了。  
木兔吃混合他的血液的料理时，幸福的样子……可以看到了。

手机“叮”地一声响，赤苇又跟过来一条邮件。  
赤苇京治：说出来了，很有勇气呢。  
月岛不咸不淡地回复：赤苇前辈不愿意？  
赤苇京治：当然不会，为了让你的体验更好一点，“加调料”的视频我也会单独发给你的。只是为了“改善伙食”，月岛不介意把剩下两瓶也寄过来吧？  
这算是意外之喜了。  
月岛此时的心情算得上明媚，思考了一下赤苇的话，认为涉及到木兔的问题，他还是十分可靠的。他正给出肯定的答复，却收到了一条新的信息：  
黑尾铁朗：啊，阿月，我要饿死了。


	4. Chapter 4

月岛的动作停滞了一下，还是点开了新的那条消息。  
他觉得自己不能太快答应赤苇。如果只是这样两句就把所有血液都交出去的话，他总有种预感，赤苇前辈会在不知不觉间让他做出更过分的事情。  
冷静一下吧。他抱着无可无不可的心态划了划和黑尾的聊天窗口。  
月岛萤：嗯  
这种显而易见的敷衍，多少有点测试黑尾忍耐力的意思。  
黑尾的消息很快追了过来：你对于前辈的关爱只有一个“嗯”吗？嗯？我已经快晕过去了还想着阿月呢。  
月岛萤：那黑尾前辈想让我怎么样？  
黑尾铁朗：你知道的。  
月岛愣了一下，突然有种很古怪的感觉。他回复道：什么？  
过了一会儿。  
黑尾铁朗：我知道的。  
月岛萤：听不懂前辈在说什么。  
黑尾没有发更多的消息过来，两个人的对话就这么戛然而止了。“你知道的”“我知道的”——这就是黑尾铁朗表达出来的全部内容。  
那种怪异的感觉加深了，月岛在一瞬间几乎觉得黑尾是知道了他给赤苇寄送血液的事情，所以在对他表示不满，但很快他又用理智打消了这个念头。  
不可能的，他们不在一个学校，而且黑尾和赤苇也称不上是多亲密的朋友。月岛这样告诉自己，他会觉得不安只是因为自己心里有鬼，而且这种愧疚完全是不必要的——他又不是黑尾铁朗的什么人，没有义务为他的进食障碍负责，更不用说是通过这种牺牲自己的方式了。  
是黑尾在胡言乱语。月岛想着，他总是胡言乱语。

15  
月岛最终是把三管血液都寄给了赤苇。  
这之后发生过一件“小事”，就是月岛家的马桶堵了。  
月岛太太用一种奇异的语气对丈夫说她发现管道里堵了几张卫生巾的塑料纸，但她绝对没有用过。“你记错了吧”——月岛的父亲是这么回应的，这是一种祖传的敷衍语气。但她相信自己一定没有，并且用怀疑的眼光打量着自己的两个儿子，却又转瞬为自己的怀疑感到可笑。这怎么可能呢？这是两个早过了淘气年纪的大小伙子，绝对干不出这种事情。  
在母亲吞下满腹疑问的时候，月岛萤低着头戴上耳机，全力掩盖住自己通红发烫的耳朵，尽量控制自己不要逃回到卧室里去，或者用脚趾把鞋子抠出洞来。这也让他深刻地意识到，原来卫生巾的包装是不能扔进马桶的。

除此之外的事情都顺利极了。一管血在赤苇的精打细算之下能用一周，月岛也在三周之后再次排血寄过去，而熟悉了流程的他也觉得不那么折磨了（当然也学会了正确使用卫生巾）。之后就是第三次排血，他已经觉得驾轻就熟。  
要说有什么不对劲的地方，就是黑尾的联络突然减少了。月岛有种微妙的不爽——一开始他想等这只猫自己炸毛，结果还没等到反而是对方不理不睬了。这样的发展让他觉得憋屈，但正因如此，他更不会去主动联系，只闷声等着对方什么时候再凑上来。  
占据月岛更多精力的事情另有其他。自从那次，木兔果真经常在吃饭的时候发来一两张图片。  
“虽然不明白阿月为什么要这些。”木兔在电话里似乎很费解，“再怎么发，这些东西也还是被我吃下的啊。啊！难不成，这也和那些fork和cake的事情有关系吗？你们cake喜欢看别人吃东西？”  
“啊，是吧。”月岛给出了一个他惯常使用的敷衍答复，但实际上是想赶紧跳过这个话题。木兔并不傻，而且联想能力惊人，多说上两句说不定他就能猜到真相。  
绝对不能让他知道了——这是他唯一的希冀。木兔自己是一定不会接受的，只有隐瞒才能让他保持现在这样的轻松快乐。  
“真是奇怪。不过我最近感觉自己好极了！”木兔很快想到了别的东西，“好像做什么都有了无尽的力气，你真该看看我昨天扣球的表现！这一定是因为最近食堂的东西的特别好吃——啊，虽说我妈最近饭做得有点怪吧。她还觉得是我挑食。”  
当然，你妈妈不会想到自己儿子爱吃人血拌饭。月岛在心里吐槽，但嘴上当然要尽力遮掩：“可能是运动过度，早晚都会比较没胃口吧。”  
“说得也是。不过，阿月……”木兔的声音突然变得犹豫了起来，他说：“有很奇怪的事情，就好像，总是能想起阿月一样。”  
月岛的心跳加快了。他带着一种奇妙的情绪轻声说：“是吗？”  
“不是想阿月，啊，当然也不是不想见……只是，比起想到你，更像是好像你就在身边。”  
木兔像是在空气中细细地嗅着，发出吸气的声音，继续说道：“有阿月的气味，还有一些其他的感觉……”  
月岛胡乱应了一声。  
“所以我觉得很奇怪，阿月，你会不会其实已经来东京了？你来我们学校了吗？”木兔的声音变得有些缥缈，“你在吗？”

这是一种什么样的感觉？  
这是月岛未曾想象过的亲密，在他和木兔之间。明明隔着电话之间的电子信号，却依然清晰无比。月岛竟然轻而易举地觉得满足了，甚至沉醉。他以另外一种形式被木兔感知到了，这种感觉是如此梦幻而奇异，他觉得他和木兔紧密相连。  
月岛想要永远这样。他对木兔就是有一种这样的憧憬：不愿意索取任何东西，只希望对方能够满足。

月岛说：“你觉得我在哪？”  
“阿月在哪？啊！这难道是在捉迷藏吗，我想想看，阿月在……想不出来，好像哪里都有可能？。”  
“木兔前辈身边有什么？”  
“这是在，我在体育馆门口。训练结束了，低年级的在打扫，我可以休息一会儿了，这是长椅，旁边有一棵树，地上掉了几片叶子。啊，有几个人已经出来了，唔……赤苇也出来了。”  
“是吗？”  
“等等，阿月，你在那吗？”木兔的声音突然高了起来。  
月岛追问：“我在哪？”  
“在——有一点点，阿月的气味。因为今天谈到了，所以好像更明显了，能感觉到阿月的气味。”  
“说说看，我在哪？”  
“阿月在——啊，赤苇。”  
“我在哪？”月岛的声音提高了一点，他感觉自己心率过速了，在把自己带往一个未可知的方向。  
木兔在追问之下脱口而出：“阿月在赤苇身上。”

“阿月在赤苇身上。”  
赤苇在走近的时候就听到了这么一句话，顿时感到自己的大脑又要开始过度运转了——木兔在说什么，木兔为什么要这么说，木兔到底想要什么，他怎么才能给木兔想要的——诸如此类的问题争先恐后涌进他的脑海。  
赤苇叹了口气，最后只是平静地问道：“在说什么？”  
这句话传到木兔的耳朵里，又透过电话模糊地传到月岛那，好像打破了某种诅咒，让两个人都陷入了短暂的迷茫。  
木兔率先恢复，愣愣地说：“哦，那个，阿月在宫城吧？”  
“是。”月岛也缓了过来，他说，“很遗憾，我是一名中学生，需要在宫城上学。”  
“也是哦。”木兔抓抓头发，“赤苇，我刚刚感觉阿月在你身上。”  
“好的。”赤苇又叹了口气，”明白了木兔前辈，我是宫城县 。”  
这个牵强的冷笑话并没有引起任何回应。木兔几乎是仓促地对电话讲道：“阿月，我要回去了，那先挂电话了。”  
“好，木兔前辈再见。”  
电话被干脆利落地挂上了。

赤苇一直在观察木兔的反应，他从刚才开始一直处在一种有些恍惚的状态，一贯聚焦的目光有些涣散，但还没有到情绪低落的程度。  
合宿时候的那场完全失控的“告白”，出于各种原因，赤苇都不会再提起。木兔在此时显得敏感而体贴，他很自然地明白了赤苇的意愿并且缄口不言。同时赤苇也能看到木兔的变化，虽然非常微弱，但他似乎更少在赤苇面前陷入低潮了。木兔竟然在控制，他变得小心。似乎在向赤苇证明他“过得很好”“可以很可靠”，尽管他完全不需要这样。  
但是这种情况下流露出的体贴，只让赤苇感到心酸而难过。  
于是，这种境况下，赤苇也说不了什么，只能等木兔先开口。期间他的手机响了好几次，基本上都是月岛的控诉和质疑，“赤苇前辈你的试管是不是不密封”“是不是应该使用保鲜膜”“赤苇前辈真的没有偷吃吗”，诸如此类。  
真难得，他头一次被身边的人这么不信任。赤苇觉得新鲜，甚至有点好笑。但这时候他没什么心情留给月岛，并没有回复就直接关掉了月岛的最后一条消息：注意隐蔽，他可能开始怀疑了。  
其实不需要木兔的解释，赤苇此时也反应过来了方才那句话的意思，甚至可能比木兔本人要明白很多。  
但木兔还是会去解释。  
“赤苇，我刚才的话是有点怪。”他低声说，“我能从你身上感觉到阿月的味道，有一段时间了，有时候你在我身后我差点要叫错名字，我不明白这是怎么了，你们明明哪里都不一样。”  
“那么你喜欢这样吗？”  
“喜欢？”  
“这样的味道是你喜欢的吗？你觉得安心吗？”赤苇居然露出一个微笑。这个笑容是如此罕见，让木兔都觉得有点惊讶。  
“倒也……挺好的。不过为什么？”  
“没什么。”赤苇从书包里拿出一瓶饮料，递给木兔：“尝一尝？”  
木兔虽然有点莫名其妙，但还是拧开瓶盖喝了一口。然后他惊叹道：“咦，好喝！这是什么？”  
他转动着瓶身，发现只是个塑料的空瓶，没有任何商标，而液体是温柔的淡红色。于是再次叹道：“难道是自己做的，是什么？”  
赤苇想，终于要到这一步了吗。真抱歉呢月岛，你的不信任是合理的。  
不过为了木兔、也因为木兔，事情将要、也必须走向更好。  
他平静地注视着木兔的眼睛，说：“是我的血液，木兔前辈。”  
“准确地说是我的血液和月岛的血液8：2混合，再1：9兑水的饮料。”


End file.
